prince, kryptoin and the batgirl
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash has brought his friends and family to the world where he met someone he loved then those two are reunited and what happens next


**Disclaimer i do not own poke and justice league and this is the triple romance that everyone will like to see with their own eyes and hope you enjoy the story AshXSupergirlXBatgirl**

Ash and all of his companions stood next to him as they waited for the portal to open. Clement and Wheeljack had spent nearly 2 years making it for Ash to return to the Justice League world but more importantly to Kara. The one who got away. He would call her. Ever since that were forced to part he always though of her. He even made a pair of lockets with her picture in his and one of him in her's. He had given it to her the day they were separated. He held it in his hand looking at his true love; the one he was truly meant to have in his life. Ryuko held his other hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me." He said she smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the portal opened. "Anytime Ash." Ash took the first step with his merry band of friends family and comrades coming up behind.

Now in the Watchtower orbiting the Justice League Earth. It had been 7 months since the Thanagerian occupation of Earth and the destruction of the first watchtower. Now with the completion of the new tower and the support of the UN and US heroes from all over the globe were invited to help assure a bright future for the people of earth. Now inside the tower; Superman was giving a speech to the newest members and recruits.

"Welcome everyone. I am pleased that you all could come. Since the world was freed from the occupation we decided that the seven of us were not enough to protect the world at large. That is why we came to you all. That is why you are all here. To make a difference; to fight for truth and justice for all."

He was going to say more but then a portal opened up along the wall on the main hall. Everyone backed away reading for a fight as Superman, Wonder Woman, Johan, Flash, Green Lantern and Batman came down to see what was going on. Then a figure approached out of the portal.

"Who are you?" Superman called out.

"Hey guys I'm back!!!" Ash waved. Those who knew him gasped in surprise.

"And I brought my league with me." Ash turned as the portal widened and dozens of people stepped forth. First was his beloved wives and girlfriends; Ryuko followed by Satsuki, Yoko, Twilight, Mikasa, Lara, Dawn, Serena, Nonon Mina, Elsa, Sakura, Sunset, and Kari. Then came Celestia, Luna, Simon, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gery, Juvia, and Happy. Next was Bloom and the Winx club, Donnatello, Leonardo, Raphiel, and Mikey, TK, Davis, Sora, Misty, Brock, May, Cynthia, Diantha, Lance, The Elite four, Naruto, Luffy and the straw hats, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Clemont, Yolei, Cody, Mako, Team RWBY, Allen and Edward, The rest of the mane six, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Hotshot.

"Heehehe." Ash chuckled "Maybe I should have called ahead."

Superman couldn't careless. He shook Ash hand with a smile. "Good to see you again Ash."

"Same here Clark. I was thinking with all the worlds that are in trouble and what I remember from last time uniting ourselves together would be a better meant for everyone of your world and ours."

Everyone mingled as everyone greeted and talked to the newest members and the new guest. Ash introduced all of his friends and family to the big six which was funny to see Mako and Luffy annoy Batman with their silly antics. Ash was sad to hear of Hawkgirl and what happened with her people on earth. He could tell the others were also sadden or stoic on the topic, But Ash had a plan to help them if she or they ever come back. As everyone talked and demonstrate their powers and skill Ash asked where was Kara and how she was doing. Superman assured him that she was doing well but she still missed him very much. He also told him that if he wanted to see her then he should go to Gothem she was helping Batgirl out with a case.

Later that day Kara and Barbra had returned from their battle with Joker and Harley Quinn. They won and returned back to Barbraos place for the night and Kara would fly home in the morning.

"Thanks for your help today Kara." Barbra said as they changed out of their hero suits."Your welcome." She replied. When they were in normal attire Kara looked out the window to see the blue star that showed up after Ash left. He always felt that Ash could see it too and when it seemed brightershe knew in her heart Ash was looking right at it thinking of her. And tonight it was brighter than ever before. She gave a sad smile and took out her locket and stared at it; the face of her love, Ash. She gently touched it remembering the days they were together.

Barbra felt bad for her best friend and often wondered if this Ash was really all that Kara made him out to be. Then came a knock at the door.

"I got it." She said wand went for the door.

"I wish there was something to make her feel better." She muttered as she opened the door. She looked up only to gasp. There in the door way was Ash. Barbra felt her heart jump as her cheeks went rose red. Ash smiled and held out his hand.

"Hello you must be Barbra. Superman didn't say how beautiful you are. Well it is a nice surprise." That made her heart stop as cubits arrow shot though her heart as she instantly fell in love with him.

"You must be Ash." She almost fainted but held out. "Your here to see Kara I suspect."

Ash nodded as the heat in his cheeks roses. She let him in and pointed to where Kara was staying. Ash nodded and walk in. Barbra went to a chair and landed in it trying to make sense of her heart.

Ash stood right outside the door he could sense Kara on the other side and all of her emotions. Kara was thinking of him. Ash bravely opened the door. Kara heard him his heart beat right when he opened the door. She turned to see his face. They stood there for for what felt like an eternity.

"Ash"

"Kara"

She got up and walked over to him she slowly reached up and touched his face. He smiled as tears pooled in his eyes and leaned against her hand. Her other hand went for his chest above his heart and felt it in time with her's.

"It is you. My Ash." She smiled as she choke on her sobs. "You came back."

"Always for you." Ash smiled as his tears streamed down his face. They hugged instantly planting their faces into each other's shoulders crying in joy for the return of the one they loved most.

"Promise me you never leave like that again" she muttered into his chest.

"That I swear." He lifted her face up and kissed her. Their auras bounded together in a blue outline around them. Then Kara's chest glowed white then faded. She looked down to see the tri force symbol on her chest then she noticed that Ash's chest has a glow to it. Ash took off his shirt and showed her his Symbol of Courage with her name in the center.

"Now we will be together forever." Ash said and he kissed her. The kiss soon became heated and passionate. Ash thruster his tongue inside her mouth and she retaliated in kind. They fell back onto each other not ending their kiss and instantly closed the door and Ash cased a sound spell so they can make as much noise as they want. Son long as the door was closed.

"Ash yes yes yes I missed you so much."When they final broke the kiss for oxygen. Ash went for her neck and sucked and bit it. Kara grabbed his butt and molded it in her hands. She panted as his hands found her breasts under her shirt and groped them and pinched her nibbles. Then Ash sat up and stared at his true love.

"Kara."He said Before picking her up and moving to the bed with her still underneath him. Ash stared at her chest his mouth watered at the thought of those melons.

"Hurry Ash I need your touch."

He ripped her shirt of and took herbreast into his hands and her left one into his mouth.

"YES!!" She screamed as he sucked and groped her. "Drink baby. Drink up your milk." Ash tasted her sweet milk and sucked harder. While her other breast Ash squeezed hard and shots of milk came out landing on them and the bed. Ash then took both breasts into his mouth and drank more of her milk.

"My my my Kara." ash said as he planted his face between them. "I think you've gotten bigger breasts and you seem to make alots more milk."

"Oh Ash it feels so good. With this much milk our baby will never get hungry. Oh!! I can take it anymore Ash; I want you no I need you inside me. Make love to me."

They kissed once more as they ripped their clothes off. Finally they were naked and Ash fingered and lick her pussy drinking her love juice.

"Ash eat me out later. I need you inside me. Pound me with that..AAAHHH!!!!"

Ash honoring her request slammed his thick cock inside her in one thrust.

"Man your tight Kara." Ash moaned as he felt every inch of her love tunnel. They stayed still for a moment loving the feeling of being one once more. Ash then started thrusting into her. He held onto her ankles forcing her legs up above her has he thrusted harder.

"Yes Ash deeper harder." She cried out Ash let got of her legs and kissed her thrusting even faster into her. "MMMMMmm." They moaned into each other's mouth. They broke the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other and Kara's legs around Ash's waist.

"Oh Ash pound me harder harder!!" She screamed as he hit her womb over and over again making her cum. "Keep going. ASH!!!! Fuck me more I never want to miss this feeling agin. OH ASH I love you. I love YOU!!!!

"Kara I'm going to make you happy. I want to marry you no I will marry you." They gazed into each other's eyes. "So we will always be together."

"Then seal the deal my prince. Put a child in my womb care for it and me forever."

"With pleasure." Ash smiled and went harder until it was too much for them. Ash fired his seed into her waiting womb. They moaned in pure bliss as the cum flooded every inch of her. As her love juice flowed around his dick soaking his crotch. It might have been their connection or her super senses but She felt his seed swarm around her egg and one seed made it in. She knew she was pregnant with Ash's baby; their child.

"Finally I'm pregnant Ash." Kara smile with tears in her eyes as Ash smiled too. "I love you Kara so much."

They made out again running their though their hair, not noticing that the door was slightly ajar. On the other side was Barbra stripped down naked fingering herself and pinching her nipples as she watched the two make love.

'Oh Kara Ash you love each other so much but I can control myself.' She thought as she fingered herself faster trying to cum. 'But I fallen in love with him too. I have to at least feel him. His touch, his dick inside me, he love pouring into me. I'm sorry.' She pushed the door opened and the two lovers turned to the door.They were shocked to see Barbra naked touching herself. She had her eyes closed not able to look them in the eye.

"I'm so sorry but I fallen in love with you Ash. I know we just met not even an hour ago but I want to know you, I want to be by your side, and be a love you can rely on. I'm sorry Kara but I know you and he have been waiting so long for each other but I want to feel what you just felt. I want..." but her words were cut short as she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Ash was there information of her with a loving smile.

"Okay." Ash said as he kissed her full on the lips as they closed their eyes. His hand moved form her cheek down her body feeling every curve to rest on her hips. Then she felt her head move away from Ash. She opened her eyes only to see Kara who gave a naughty smile before kissing her. Her eyes went wide as Kara made out with her even went as far as push her tongue in her mouth. Barbra tried to see Ash but felt him kissing and nibbling on her neck. She gave out a lustful moan as Ash gave her a love bite. They pulled back from the red head as she gasped in her arousal.

"What did you thing of that?" Kara smirked

Barbra looked at her best friend. "I didn't know you were into girls too?"

"Im not." she replied "but the thought of Ash making love to you really turned me on and both Ash and I want you first time to be special. Also you and me make a great team and we are going too give Ash one night to remember."

Kara went for her neck and gave it some affection making Batgirl moan. Ash cupped her face again and kissed her thrusting his tongue into her waiting mouth which she replied in kind. Barbra wrapped her arms around them; one around Ash's neck and the other on Kara's head. She brought Kara's head up and turned away from Ash to kiss her again. They made out moaning in pleasure. Then Ash pulled Kara from her and smashed his lips to hers. Soon they wrapped their arms too into a three way hug and switched kissing partners. After a good long while Ash and Kara each took a breast and sucked hard. Barbra screamed in delight.

"YES YES Suck my tits oh suck my big tities. Make me make milk." As her body kicked up and started to lactate. They sucked tasting the sweet milk of her body. Kara let go of the boob and whispered something to Ash. Ash smiled and kissed her deeply. Then in a snap of his fingers. Barbra was wearing her batgirl top and mask on and Kara had her Supergirl shirt on with her cape too. Batgirl was confused as Ash took to the bed. Supergirl pulled Batgirl over to Ash's dick as they each took a side. Kara went first licking and sucking on Ash's rod. Barbra joined in and the two licked at the same time each taking his rod into thier mouth. Ash moaned in pleasure as the girls worked their magic on him.

"OH girls I'm gonna cum." He muttered as they rolled up their shirts freeing their boobs only to smushed their breasts together around his rod rubbing them against it.

"Cum for us Ash" Kara as she stroked his dick.

"Yes cover us with you baby batter." Barbra as she licked his rod from base to tip.

"I'm cumming!!!" Ash cried out as he fired his seed. Cum went everywhere all on their faces, breasts, and some in their hair. They lick up most of his cum and made out again getting the last of it by licking it up. But that didn't faze them as Ash's sex drive went into overdrive. He pulled batgirl into a doggy position and penetrated her.

"ASH!!!!" She screamed as he pounded her pussy. "Yes yes, more more Ash deeper, harder, make me yours."

Kara went over and kissed Ash wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash then began to slap and pinch Barbra's ass which set her off. "Yes ash punish me. I'm such a naughty girl. 'Smack!' OH!!"

Ash kept going and going as Batgirl's butt was now red with his hand print. "OH baby I'm gonna blow." Ash muttered as he went faster and faster."

"DO IT ASH!!! KNOCK ME UP!! FIRE THAT WONDERFUL CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY!!! I WANT YOUR BABY TOO!!! OH YES ASH ASH I LOVE YOU."

Ash broke the kiss with Kara as he focused on Batgirl. "Than take it my love. Get pregnant with my child. Here it comes." Ash fired he seed deep into her. Her womb was painted white with is seed successfully impregnating her with his cum. Ash laid in the middle as he brought the girls on either side of him.

"That was amazing Ash." Barbra smiled snuggling into his chest.

"As well as I remember." Kara addedAsh looked at each of them smiling merrily.

"Well since I knock you both up lets get married soon. Also I can't wait for our Cato come too."

The girls smiled and kissed him again before falling asleep.

 **Thats it of the story and hope you enjoy it of batgirl met ash and himand kara reunited and have their romance and ill do the next chapter of aura and magic and other stories sooner so enjoy**


End file.
